Geo 2
Geo 2 is a upcoming sequel to Geo, and has been announced for release on October 2, 2015. Plot Geo, Reo, Coraline, and the gang get sucked in a time machine and lead to the year 2067, and they met the future versions of Geo, Reo, Coraline and the gang. Tobo, a villain, is planning to take over the world and destroy everything. Meanwhile, Gree wanted to destroy people in Basopolis and rule the world and changes to Gree T-1000 disguised as the one-eyed red bodied monster, and he laughed evil, with supreme ultimate evil powers. It's up to Geo, Reo, Coraline and the future versions of them to save the future and stop Tobo before they find the time machine to go home. Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Geo, Coraline's small, yellow, spherical creature, and Peo Jones, the eldest child of Future Geo *Jason Marsden as Reo, Geo's brother, and Deo Jones, the youngest child of Future Geo *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, Geo and Reo's owner, and Pia Jones, the future daughter of Coraline Jones *Johnny Depp as Tobo, Geo and Future Geo's new enemy *Carlos Alazraqui as Gree, Geo's enemy *Brendan Fraser as a future version of Geo *James Franco as a future version of Reo *Jessica Alba as a future version of Coraline *Tom Kenny as Dr. One Eye, a former partner of Gree *Tara Strong as Neo, a sleepy creature *Dee Bradley Baker as Bob and Ralph, Anim8or birds *Bridget Hoffman *Amy Poehler *Clancy Brown *Ayana Osada Production After the success of Geo in October 2013, it was announced that Geo LTD. Pictures and Blur Studio are developing a sequel to Geo, with Geo G. returning to direct the sequel. Tim Miller, who co-directed the first, would not be returning for the sequel in favor of focusing on Deadpool for 2016. On November 13, 2013, it was announced that James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden and Dakota Fanning will reprise their roles in the sequel. It was also reported that Carlos Alazraqui might return to reprise his role as Gree, the main antagonist of the ''Geo'' series, but has not decided yet. On January 5, 2014, film distributor Universal Pictures set a release date for the sequel on October 2, 2015. In October 2014, it was announced that Johnny Depp would voice the new villain, Tobo, with Brendan Fraser, James Franco, Jessica Alba, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Dee Bradley Baker, Bridget Hoffman, Amy Poehler, Clancy Brown and Ayana Osada joining the cast for the film. Animation production wrapped up on January 23, 2015, as that time Carlos Alazraqui has returned to production to reprise his role as Gree. The CGI animation was made by Blur Studio. Live-action/animation for props and sets were filmed with principal photography in Los Angeles, and Gree T-1000 was filmed with principal photography (converted to 3D) by Geo LTD. Animation and Blur Studio. The use of live-action was also supervised, directed, and produced by Geo G., using different softwares for live-action filming and visual effects. Trivia *The Gree T-1000 is a reference to the Gree Guy T-1000 from Geo G's another film The Geo Team Movie. Category:Movies Category:Blur Studio Sequels Category:Geo Category:Upcoming Movies